An afternoon in front of the window
by Carth Onasi
Summary: Hathaway is sitting in front of the window in his flat and wonders about trees, their leafs and dogs until Lewis arrives. Actually there isn't happening much in this story. Sorry! Hathaway/Lewis, but nothing graphic


Okay guys...to be honest, I don't know what the hell happened, when I wrote this. I never wrote something, this is my first try. Plus I'm german, and even though English was my favourite subject in school there are mistakes in there, I just know that. So if you see any mistakes, please feel free and explain them, I would really appreciate that! Another thing: I like Lewis but at this point, I didn't even watch half of the show. So if there are any contentual mistakes, again feel free to write a comment! So summarized, I would really love to read your opinion about this, even though it's nothing special. Thanks for reading!

**An afternoon in front of the window**

Hathaway sat, staring out of the window, sighs leaving his lips from time to time.

He tried to focus on the beauty before his eyes – the colourful leafs, most of them on the ground while only a few of them were still remaining on the golden light of the afternoon sun shining through the now lonely branches of the trees. He found himself wondering if the trees miss their leafs when autumn comes and brutally rips them apart. Frowning, Hathaway scolded himself mentally for the silly thought. There really were more important things to do, like cleaning his flat. When he came home that day he honestly was planning on doing exactly that but now he was just sitting and staring.

Thoughts returning to the trees and the leafs again he noticed a woman walking her dog. The dog stopped walking on the pedestrian way, and so did the owner. Still staring motionless out of the window of his flat he watched the dog pooping on the way, right on top of the leafs, while the woman was impatiently hopping from one foot to the other."As long as she won't join her dog.", he thought to himself, slightly chuckling at his own thought.

After the dog and his owner vanished from his field of view a light breeze shuffled through the leafs on the ground, covering the dog poop with them. A little voice inside of him told him to stay there and wait until some random unlucky pedestrian put his shoe unsuspectingly right onto the dog poop so his mood would be spoilt. Just like Hathaways was.

Before he could begin scolding himself again, he recognized a familiar person walking towards the entry of his flat. The doorbell rang a few minutes later, leaving him wondering if there was any way for him to open the door for Lewis without moving. Realising that there was none, he slowly got up and grabbed a few pieces of paper towel on his way to the door. Even though he really loved the older man, there was no way he would allow him to put his shoe covered in dog poop onto the floor of his flat.

Nearing the door he could hear Lewis voice muttering something about "those blood dogs being everywhere". Allowing a little smile to shortly show on his lips he opened the door, again straightfaced.

"About time you answered that door, Hathaway!", said Lewis grumpily.

"Sorry Sir, I just had to grab some paper towels so you would not smear the dog feaces everywhere.", Hathaway replied smugly while putting he towels on the ground for Lewis to put his shoe onto. "You know, Sir", he continued, "you really ought to know better than just walking through the leafs on the ground." Lewis wordlessly stared at him for a second, then put his shoe on the paper towel. Turning around again to meet his Seargants glance he heard him say: "But it was a really cute one, the dog. Some kind of Boston Terrier, I think."

"You could have warned me!", Lewis answered accusingly. "And what did you even do? Sitting there, staring out of the window and wating "till I arrive?". Even though he didn't meant to, Hathaway responded by blushing and looking anywhere but at Lewis. Surprised, but not in a bad way, Lewis smiled and hugged his Seargant, inhaling the scent of smoke and his favourite perfume.

Pressed against Lewis shoulder, Hathaway began defending himself: "You've been away for a long time, after all! And you should have arrived two hours ago." Lewis couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Hathaway behaving like a four-year old. It didn't happen very often, after all, that his Seargant allowed his feelings to show so openly. Still smiling and holding him he replied:"I know, love, and I'm sorry. Kinda underestimated Innocent, I guess. But I've only been away for one week, that hardly counts as a long time." He turned his face to look Hathaway straight in the eye and kissed him. After the kiss he didn't back away immediately, but mumbled against his Seargants lips: " Still happy to see you again, James."

Hathaway smiled and responded with a quick peck to Lewis lips but retreated after that and walked towards the kitchen, turned his head, smirked and said:"You still have to clean your shoe alone, won't help you with that, Robbie."


End file.
